


Warzone

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Agent AMAB Locus, Anal Fingering, Cum On Skin, Cunnilingus, Dominant Felix, Fingering, Grinding, Gun Fucking, Gun Kink, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Afab Felix, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Squirting, Submissive Locus, blowjob, mild pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: It's our paradise and it's our warzone.--Locus likes to follow orders. Felix likes to give orders.





	1. Soldier's Orders

A soldier follows orders. A true soldier doesn’t question the orders they’re given. A true soldier gets the job done and reports back to command.

Felix isn’t command. Felix isn’t their superior. They have no reason to follow Felix’s orders.

But when Felix leans in close, lowers his voice and flutters his eyelashes and whispers “get undressed, Locus,” in a voice that’s like silk over steel, it’s an order that can’t be denied.

Felix tells them where to touch, to kiss, to bite and scratch and squeeze. They run their hands over Felix’s body and take the frowns and glares when they touch somewhere they don’t have permission to. They slip a hand between Felix’s legs as soon as that gasping voice gives permission, two fingers sliding along the slickness there.

“Put your mouth on me,” Felix whispers, reaching forward to tug Locus’ head forward by their hair. “Right there… put your mouth right there.”

Locus follows orders, face between Felix’s thighs, mouth working to make those thighs start shaking, tasting the arousal that flows from their partner. When Felix’s thighs squeeze down on their head and Felix’s nails dig into their scalp and Felix’s voice goes hoarse with shouted moans, they work harder. They recognize an order when it comes.

Felix shoves them back when he’s done with them, eyes wandering up and down Locus’ exposed skin, fingertips touching scars. He smiles, almost coy, and brushes the tip of his index finger against Locus’ cock. The organ twitches in response and the sound that leaves Felix’s lips is a bit too light to be a chuckle–it’s damn near a giggle.

“Standing at attention like a true soldier, aren’t you?”

Locus snorts a laugh. “Was that supposed to be sexy?”

They see the pout on Felix’s face, half-expect to be abandoned, left to take themself in hand and finish the job (or, heaven forbid, be ordered not to do that before Felix leaves). But the look is there and gone in a second and Felix is smiling again. “No… but this is.”

There’s no time to question what ‘this’ will be, Locus’ mouth falling slack and eyes going wide as Felix leans forward and takes them into his mouth. As Felix proves that he is superior, at least when it comes to using tongue and lips and even teeth to extract moans and twitching hips. Locus doesn’t dare touch without permission, reigns themself in from the urge. Instead they grasp onto the pillow behind their head, breath fast and heavy and still not enough air, there’s never going to be enough air in their lungs when Felix suddenly relaxes his throat and swallows all of them.

“Felix–” They gasp, hips rocking upwards, all efforts focused on not cumming until they have permission. They see Felix’s eyes look up at them, wide and teasing and slowly, so slowly that they’re pretty sure their tenuous control is going to snap before he’s done, Felix draws back.

“Yes, Locus?” Felix’s hand plays over their cock lightly, feels the firm flesh twitch and pulse with barely restrained orgasm.

“Can I–do I have permi–ah, fuck!” Locus is losing control, losing the careful hold on themself that they always have. Sweaty, panting, flushed, aroused… and completely at Felix’s mercy.

It’s a perfect opportunity to be cruel, and Felix surprises himself by using it to be kind.

He leans up, presses a string of kisses to Locus’ jaw and bites down on their earlobe. “You can cum.” He allows, hand stroking firmly around Locus’ cock. “In fact… I order you to, Locus. Cum for me. Right now. Moan my name.”

The words are barely out of Felix’s mouth before they’re following the order, partner’s name leaving their lips in a low, drawn out moan as warm semen splashes onto their stomach.

They lie breathing against the sheets when Felix stops touching them, eyes half-lidded, barely conscious of the shifting weight next to them. When that slight weight settles on their hips, they open their eyes and look up at Felix’s cat-like grin.

“What are you planning to do to me?”

Felix inhales and exhales slowly, his eyes locked on Locus’ face. Pupil’s dilated, attention rapt on the soldier below him.

“Everything.”


	2. Soldier's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And, of course…” a hand dips between their legs, cupping them lightly before moving back up, “if you do a good job I’ll give you a reward.”
> 
> “Yes, sir.”

“How many men did you bring with you?” Felix’s voice is a low purr, his fingertips tracing along Locus’ bare jaw. He leans up, kisses his partner slowly. “Tell me, Locus.”

“Four,” Locus whispers, swallowing thickly as lips press to their throat, feeling warm breath against their quickening pulse. “I brought four men with me to the comm tower.”

“And how many were at the site?”

“Five…”

“Locus,” Felix steps around them, takes a seat on the cot and gently pats his lap, “is four the same as five?”

“No, sir.” Moving slowly, keeping their eyes on Felix, Locus sits down on his lap. Felix’s fingers run down their spine, prodding their hip lightly.

“No, Locus. On your stomach. Ass in the air. I’m going to teach you how to count… and make sure that you learn.”

The words get an immediate reaction: a flutter of anticipation curls in Locus’ gut, their heart rate picks up by a few more beats, and their lips part in a soundless exhale. When they’d asked Felix to punish them for the problems at the comm tower, they’d left it up to him to decide. If this was what he wanted…

Locus moves carefully, lies down across Felix’s lap and pillows their head in their hands. They’re a bit too tall for this to be remotely comfortable, but that’s all part of the punishment. One does not get to be comfortable while being punished. Unless, of course, the punisher wishes it.

Felix’s hands are steady on their back, running over the cloth of their t-shirt and sweatpants, pushing their shirt up to expose skin and raising goosebumps as his cold fingertips walked across Locus’ lower back. “I’m going to spank you,” Felix whispers and Locus’ pupils dilate, their breath picks up another notch. “I’m going to spank you and you’re going to count each hit. Then I’ll know that you know your numbers. Then you won’t make a mistake again. Is this clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Locus licks their lips, breathing shallowly as their sweatpants are tugged down to their thighs. Cold fingertips touch them through the thin material of their boxers.

“And, of course…” a hand dips between their legs, cupping them lightly before moving back up, “if you do a good job I’ll give you a reward.”

“Yes, sir.”

Those fingers, so nimble with a blade, so cold to the touch, tug down their boxers, leave their bare ass exposed to the room. For a moment, Felix only admires the view, smooth dark skin mostly unblemished by scars. Locus’ legs open as far as the clothes around their thighs will allow, giving just a peek of what lies between. Taking his partner over his knee has been a thought in Felix’s head since he first glimpsed Locus’ naked backside, and when Locus had come to him asking for punishment, he’d grabbed the opportunity.

Felix’s hand lifts slowly, fingers splaying as he holds it up. He’s going to mark that pretty ass, claim it and make it his with hand-shaped bruises. Locus is going to learn, and Locus isn’t going to forget.

The first strike is gentle, not much more than a pat, but it still makes Locus hiss in a sharp breath. “One,” they whisper, trying to hold perfectly still. They haven’t been told they can move. The next strikes come rapidly but lightly and Locus counts those as well, “two-three-four” spoken fast and low. Felix’s hand rubs over their ass, the skin that’s just starting to get warm. When his hand pulls back Locus braces for the fifth impact, unable to help the cry that passes their lips when Felix’s palm strikes the backs of their thighs rather than their ass. “Five!”

“Good soldier,” Felix says gently, smoothing a hand down Locus’ backside. One hit to each of Locus’ asscheeks and a third right in the center, palm on one side and fingertips on the other, digging in and squeezing.

“Six, sev–ah… e-eight!” Locus is getting hard, feels themself growing warmer between their legs, blood rushing to their cock. When hits nine and ten impact the back of each of Locus’ thighs they nearly whimper. “Nnn… nine… ten… Felix, Felix please…”

“Begging so soon?” Felix’s voice holds his smirk and Locus can’t fight down their blush. Fingers–warmer now from the spanking–gently spread their cheeks open. “Mmm… you know, I’d love to fuck you in the ass one of these days. _That’d_ make you beg…” A fingertip teases their entrance, pressing inside just millimeters and wiggling. “I’d make you fucking melt, you know.”

“Oh–oh, fuck, Felix–”

The finger withdraws and two more hard slaps connect with their ass. Felix waits, but Locus doesn’t give the count. The mercenary tsks softly in disappointment. “You’re letting me down, Locs.”

Locus’ eyes widen as they remember the rules–the very simple rules–Felix had laid out. “Eleven! Twelve!” They answer, knowing it’s already too late. Felix shoves them to the floor, stands up long enough to shed his own sweatpants and panties. He reaches out, pulling Locus forward by their hair, placing their face between his legs.

“Make it up to me, and maybe I’ll be… persuaded to forget your mistakes,” Felix whispers, fingers stroking through the thick cords of Locus’ hair. “Make me cum, soldier.”

They work their mouth against him, tongue flicking over sensitive spots, teeth nibbling where they can get away with it. Two of their fingers spread Felix open and they lick his clit, press their tongue inside him and pump it slowly in and out. Felix likes penetrative sex. Felix likes being worshipped like a deity among mortals. Felix likes the desperation with which Locus licks his pussy, the little breathless sounds coming from between his legs as eating him out turns his partner on.

Not that Locus is the only one getting breathless. Felix’s hands slip from their hair to the bed, fingers curling in the sheets. “Yes… fuck, Locus, yes–there, right there,” he moans out, rocking up into his partner’s mouth. For someone that never initiates sex, Locus certainly doesn’t hold back once they begin. Felix’s eyes roll backwards as his pleasure builds closer and closer to a peak, as Locus redoubles their efforts to send him over the edge.

Orgasm for Felix is always a two-stage event, that spike of pleasure that’s the last possible second before cumming and then the long, drawn out feeling of it as he cums. His hand tightens in Locus’ hair, holding his partner’s face between his legs and around Locus’ tongue Felix shakes. He lets himself fall back to lie on the bed, body trembling, heart pounding. Locus works him through it steadily, only stops when Felix’s fingers leave their hair. They move upwards as they’re allowed, kissing Felix’s hips and stomach gently.

“Not too bad, soldier…” Felix decides with a smile, holding his arms open. “Come here.”

Locus joins Felix lying half on the bed, rolls over to put him on top of them. They’re still hard, pressed against his thigh–achingly so–but they don’t say anything, they wait. Eventually, Felix will give an instruction.

“Next time… we won’t make any mistakes,” Felix whispers, fingers sliding down the hard plane of Locus’ chest, toying with the edge of their shirt that’s been pushed up. “Next time everything is going to be perfect.”

Felix’s fingers close over Locus’ cock and really, they should probably feel something like shame at how loud they moan just from that. Felix sets a quick pace, stroking and squeezing in turn, and Locus rocks up into the touch and waits for the order.

“You can cum for me, Locus.”

Heat shoots through them as they’re given the order and they let go, cum for Felix hard and fast and rock their hips up into his hand as he keeps stroking them. When Felix has had enough he simply walks away, leaves Locus panting for air and sticky on the bed. The shower starts up and Locus slowly comes back to themself. They don’t move.

They’re waiting for their next orders.


	3. Soldier's Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s not how you care for a gun, you know…”
> 
> “But it’s how you take care of a soldier.”

Warm. Wet. Firm. Slowly sliding in and out, feeling every groove and curve. Lubricant to ease entrance, fingers wiggling to get it just right.

Felix shouldn’t have been getting turned on just from cleaning one of Locus’ guns, but here he was and there they weren’t to take care of it. He shifted, squeezing his legs together for a moment. _Focus, dammit, focus._ Don’t think about Locus’ mouth on his nipples, Locus’ fingers on his clit, Locus’ cock in his–

Okay, maybe think about it.

Felix shifted again, setting the gun aside and running a hand down his stomach. If he couldn’t have Locus, at least he had his hand. He’d spent enough lonely nights with a hand working between his legs that he could deal with this. Though, fingers never felt quite as good as a hard cock.

He pushed his boxers down impatiently, tilting his hips into his hand. Two fingers pressed down on his clit, rubbing in quick circles. His hips jolted, eyes squeezing shut briefly. “Fuck… okay…” Felix whispered, moving his hand down and pumping two fingers in and out of himself, wiggling them slightly. He hadn’t realized he was _that_ turned on, that close to cumming just from thinking about fucking Locus.

His fingers moved steadily in and out of him, eyes tracking across the room for something more substantial. God damn jobs and god damn having to leave his best toys when they went planetside. Felix grunted impatiently, adding a third finger to himself. He could never get himself off right, never get the right angles with his fingers alone and without at least a vibrator–

His gaze fell on the gun, dark eyes lighting up. Sleek steel and grooves and… an element of danger. Locus’ gun. Locus never left their guns unloaded. Ever.

Felix grabbed the gun, kissing the end of it gently and tasting oil and metal. He slid it down his body, spreading his legs and circling his clit slowly. His hips jolted forward, eyes rolling back. “Locus… mm…” His fingers withdrew, gun entering him instead. Slowly, he began to pump the gun in and out of his pussy, turning it slightly as he did. He moaned, his other hand grasping the sheets of his bed. He was close, he was so close–

“That’s not how you care for a gun, you know…” Locus’ voice cut across his thoughts and Felix almost pulled the trigger, he was so startled. He looked up, still breathing heavily, still fucking himself with the gun.

“But it’s how you take care of a soldier. Come here. Come fuck me with your gun.”

Locus stepped forward, dropping to their knees without hesitation. They took the gun from Felix’s grip, leaning forward and kissing his thighs slowly. “Is it loaded?”

“Of co–fuck!–course…” Felix panted, back arching as Locus began to fuck him with the gun, slow and steady. Locus hummed, lips brushing Felix’s clit before their tongue snuck out, rubbing against him. This was what he wanted, what he _needed_. Not just the stimulation, not just the penetration, but Locus. Locus doing this to him; Locus working on his pleasure.

He shuddered, muscles clenching around the gun. There was just one more thing… “Locus. Locus I want you to cum on me,” Felix hissed, hips jerking again.

Locus looked up from between his legs, grinning before going back to his clit. Their hand slid down Felix’s thighs, the sound of armor unsnapping barely heard over Felix’s pants and moans. They grasped their cock, stroking themself slowly and steadily, matching pace with the gun in Felix’s pussy.

“Where do you want me to cum on you?” they whispered, taking his clit in their mouth and sucking hard.

“Ohhhh fucking christ Locus, Locus, cum on my stomach. Make me m–ah!–messy!” Felix shuddered, reaching up and squeezing his breasts, pinching his nipples through his shirt. God, he was close and having Locus do most of the work was the best idea he’d had all day. Locus knew just how to touch him inside and out, how to make him lose control and see stars.

Locus groaned, face buried between Felix’s thighs. They squeezed their cock, stroking faster as they pulled the gun out of him and set it aside. They climbed onto the bed, aiming for his stomach as they came, eyes rolling back. “Felix… god, Felix…” They looked down, biting their lip. Messy. He’d said messy and they’d delivered. Cum and gun oil on his stomach and moisture soaking into the sheets between his legs.

Felix reached up, pulling them down and kissing them roughly. “You made me squirt. Holy fuck,” he whispered, wiggling his hips. “I haven’t done that since the first time you ate me out.”

“I aim to please…” Locus said, moving to lie down next to him, fingers trailing down Felix’s stomach.

“And you do.”

“That’s still not how you take care of a gun, though.”

Felix frowned at the ceiling. “Locus?”

“Yeah…?”

“Fuck yourself.”


	4. Battle Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Not all scars come from battle,” Felix says, watching the way Locus unconsciously rubs their wrist.

Felix crawls over Locus, tightening the ropes at their wrists and ankles, running his hands nimbly over their exposed skin. He tweaks a nipple, bites their neck, plants a slow trail of kisses like fire down their stomach. “Tonight, my soldier, my Locus,” he whispers, fingers tracing the long scar on Locus’ left thigh, “you are allowed to cum whenever you want.”

“Felix…” They groan, body already fighting the bonds to get more of him.

“But–” because this is Felix and he always comes with a catch “–you are not allowed out of those ropes until I say so.”

Locus swallows the lump that forms in their throat. Nude, spread eagle, bound. Completely at the mercy of Felix. Their cock twitches. “Yes, sir.”

The formality makes Felix moan, rub against their thigh for a moment, and leave warmth and wetness in his wake. The panties he wore–thin, nearly see-through, neon orange–are already showing dampness. There’s nothing else covering him, bared skin, tattoos, piercings all on display. Locus looks him over hungrily as Felix begins to work.

The first orgasm surprises both of them, coming quickly and with only the lightest touches. Felix doesn’t even mind their cock, instead flitting his fingers over other erogenous zones. Pinch a nipple, kiss a thigh, bite an earlobe. Locus’ body is an instrument and Felix makes their muscles sing with longing to feel more of that touch.

They fall against the sheets panting, eyes shut. Cum without needing permission and they waste the opportunity in almost ten minutes with barely any contact. Felix won’t let them–

Felix isn’t letting up. The touches and kisses become more deliberate, the bites harder. His hand races up Locus’ thigh and wraps around their length, stroking the sensitive flesh. Locus surges against the ropes for a moment, sure that just that will send them over the edge a second time. The touch is gone too soon, however, pressing up their still heaving abdomen, rubbing over the tense muscles of their chest.

“I still want to tattoo you,” Felix whispers, moving to straddle Locus’ hips, panties soaking up spilled semen and becoming damper, more translucent, clinging tighter to swollen labia. “I want my name over your heart… or maybe…” He slides down, rubbing his pussy against Locus slowly. “Maybe on your lower back… Your ass is more mine than your heart will ever be.”

“You can have all of me.” Anything Felix wants he can have. Locus will give him the world if he even fancies it in passing. Life and death, pain and pleasure, those are all at the whim of Felix and Locus exists only to allow their partner to have those things.

“Oh?” One of Felix’s eyebrows arches, his nails scraping down Locus’ chest in sudden pain. “Then I want all of you.” Hunger is in Felix’s eyes, a darker desire than usual. Not just pain and pleasure, not just life in death. Control. He wants control.

Locus is helpless to refuse.

They cum again as Felix grinds his pussy into them, ruin the panties with their seed. Before they can even think of recovering Felix’s mouth is on them, Felix’s tongue bringing a third orgasm. They fight the ropes until their wrists and ankles chafe and bleed and still Felix makes them cum. Still Felix touches and kisses and bites, still Felix lets the pain and pleasure linger together.

When it stops, Locus lies panting and used, their body shaking from the onslaught of pleasures. Felix lies on top of them, hand between his legs, rubbing himself briskly to an orgasm. That’s three, if memory serves. They’re not sure how many they had. Most of the last hour (hours? They can’t begin to guess) is a blur of pleasure and heat.

Moaning their name, rocking his hips, Felix cums. He lays still for a short while, catching his breath, riding out the bliss. Slowly, he sits up, crawling across Locus’ immobile form and untying their right wrist. He draws the hand upward slowly, kisses the rope burns and their palm, kisses each fingertip. He repeats the process for their left wrist, then their ankles, sans the kisses. Locus sits up when prompted, leaning back on the wall and still trying to clear the haze from their mind. Felix leaves the room for only a moment, coming back with bottled water and bandages.

“I didn’t realize you pushed yourself so hard,” he whispers, giving Locus sips of water, sitting in his lap to bandage him up. “You’re bleeding, you know.”

“You’re worth it.”

“I know I am, but if this scars over, how will you explain it?”

Locus hums in consideration, wrapping their arms around Felix’s waist, resting their chin on his shoulder. “Battle scar.” They decide, turning to kiss his neck. “Assuming anyone but you ever sees it.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
